


never wanted to be alone (but you don't believe me)

by jordynshere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordynshere/pseuds/jordynshere
Summary: Keith’s six years old when his dad dies, and he can’t help wondering if from now on he’s going to be alone forever.For as long as he can remember, his dad has been the only person in his life, besides the characters on TV, and they didn’t count because they weren’t real. If his dad was… gone, then who did he have?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	never wanted to be alone (but you don't believe me)

Keith’s six years old when his dad dies, and he can’t help wondering if from now on he’s going to be alone forever. 

For as long as he can remember, his dad has been the only person in his life, besides the characters on TV, and they didn’t count because they weren’t real. If his dad was… gone, then who did he have?

He doesn’t remember much from that day. He remembers waking up to smoke and fire and his dad yelling his name. He remembers clutching his stuffed hippo closer and crying when his dad picks him up and runs down the stairs. He remembers his dad whispering in his ear that it was okay, he was going to be okay, that they just needed to get out of the house and then they’d be alright. He remembers hearing a crackling noise, his dad looking up, his eyes widening. He remembers his voice telling him that he loves him, a knife being pressed into his hand, then being thrown out of the house, hard. 

He remembers watching as a flaming beam fell on top of his dad, pinning him in place, and feeling utterly helpless. Later on, he’ll think bitterly about the irony of a firefighter’s house catching on fire. 

He remembers the sirens wailing, loud and a bit scary, and the men with yellow coats like his dad running inside the building with hoses. He remembers holding Hank the Hippo closer and clutching the knife in his small six-year-old hand. He remembers his dad being carried out in a stretcher, and the hands holding him back from running to him. He remembers crying out that he wanted to see his dad, and a deep voice saying softly that you don’t need to see this, son. He remembers being carried to an ambulance. 

He doesn’t remember anything else.  
\---  
Keith wakes up to blinding lights and a splitting headache. 

There’s a woman sitting at his bedside. She has sleek black hair pulled up into a spotless bun, wire-rimmed glasses, and a stern face with dark almond-shaped eyes and long lashes. She’s wearing a navy blue shirt and a black jacket, and a black pencil skirt. She looks sad, the type of sad and sinks into your bones and leaves you feeling heavy. Keith’s six-year-old mind wonders if there’s anything he can do to cheer her up. 

He then notices he’s holding Hank the Hippo and his dad’s knife. The small noise of surprise he makes is enough to alert her to the fact that he’s awake. 

She sits forward in her chair and offers him a small smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. He tries to sit up, but the movement sends a spike of pain through his head, so he remains down. Looking around, he realizes that he’s in a hospital. 

Why is he in a hospital?

Where’s his dad?

The woman introduces herself as Mina. Keith doesn’t understand anything that she’s saying. It’s all the grown-up talk that his dad spoke on the phone. 

Mina seems to realize that Keith has no idea what she’s talking about. She sighs, and follows Keith’s gaze to the objects she’s holding. She smiles softly, sadly, and hands him Hank. She doesn’t give him the knife, but it’s okay, he’ll ask for it later.

Keith holds Hank close to his chest. He’s scared and uncertain, but Hank makes him feel better. Hank always makes him feel better. 

Mina sighs again and asks him quietly if he knows where his mother is. Keith shakes his head and tells her, just as quietly, that he’s never met her, because his daddy says that she lives in the stars and he’s never been to the stars. 

But that’s okay, because he’ll see her one day when he goes to the stars, since he’s going to build a rocket ship and fly away with his dad. He tells her as much and is surprised when her eyes fill with tears. 

Mina takes his hand and explains to him that his dad’s not coming back this time. Keith shakes his head and tells her that his dad always comes back, and that he just needs to get rid of the fires and he’ll be back. Mina closes her eyes for a few seconds, looking more tired than he had ever seen anyone look. 

“Your dad- I’m sorry Keith, but your dad died.”

Keith is six years old when his world shatters, and he can’t help wondering if he’s going to be alone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic!
> 
> i honestly do not expect anyone to ever read this. hello, imaginary readers.
> 
> this is the first thing i've ever written because you know why not  
> it's probably going to be abandoned after a few chapters, but whatever


End file.
